One decision
by Susie G
Summary: Emily makes a decision that endagers her life, but helps a little boy and we will see what Hotch has to say about it.


_This was inspired by an episode in season six where a man kidnaps a boy and little girl and molests the little boy. I wanted to write a little fight scene with Hotch and Emily because every good couple will eventually fight. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Emily had heard the boy screaming from inside the cave. She talked into her headset letting the other agents know what she had found, "I hear the boy screaming from inside the cave. It's located about 200 yards down the hill from where we started."

"Were almost there Prentiss, wait for us to back you up." Derek's voice said ringing through her earpiece.

"I can't he's got the boy." She said back.

"Prentiss wait for backup that is a direct…" Hotch told her through her ear piece but she ripped it out before she heard the rest of what Hotch had to say.

Emily pulled out her gun and walked into the cave entering total darkness, before her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the corner, coming from an oil lamp. The walls of the cave glistened with the water trickling down off them into a small pool. She didn't see the boy, but she heard him screaming around the corner. She cautiously walked to the curve of the cave and then ran around the corner, "FBI let the boy go!" She yelled.

The husky, almost 7ft tall man quickly picked up a sturdy piece of wood within reach and swung around, stunning Emily as the wood hit her arms knocking the gun out of her hand. She ran into the man tackling him to the floor. In the struggle she looked to the younger boy, he was about to molest and yelled, "Run!" The boy took no time questioning her and ran as fast as he could out of the cave.

The man rolled on top of Emily causing her great difficulty trying to breathe. He punched the side of her face almost knocking her out, but she quickly started punching him in the stomach to no avail. The punches didn't even seem to faze him. A smile crossed his face as he put his hands on her neck, squeezing tightly, compressing her airways.

Emily tried hard to push him off, and pry his hands off her neck but consciousness was fading fast. She reached her hands out to her sides, reaching for anything, something that would give her an opportunity to deter him from strangling her. Her hand ran across the piece of wood and she picked it up slamming it against his side, just as the other agents rounded the corner of a cave. They saw him release his grip on Emily and Derek tackled him.

Emily scooted back out of the way, grabbing her gun and holding her hand to her throat. She was gasping big breathes trying again fill her lungs with oxygen and go back to normal breathing. While doing this she watched as it took Rossi and Derek to restrain the tall child molester that was now in custody.

Emily stood up and looked at Hotch who re-holstered his gun, "Are you okay?" He said sternly.

"I'm fine." Emily said rubbing her neck as she walked past him, avoiding any reprimand she was surely going to receive later.

Hotch watched as she walked out of the cave. He knew that his direct order would be disobeyed the moment he said it. Her determination and toughness in intense situations was something that intrigued him about her, but she had endangered her life and went into a situation blindly. This could not be done and he had to reprimand her when they were back at the BAU.

* * *

_BAU_

Hotch walked through the glass doors that lead into the bull pen, speeding past Emily before she had a chance to sit down, "Prentiss, my office now."

Emily knew this was coming, and was determined to stand by the decision she made.

She walked into the office and closed the door behind her. Neither one had sat down when Hotch spoke, "You disobeyed a direct order, walking into a situation blindly, without backup and endangering your life and could have possibly endangered the lives of the other members of this team." Raised voices could be heard outside his office by the other members of the team.

"With all due respect sir, that little boy was screaming at the top of his lungs waiting for someone to come help him. I couldn't just stand there and listen to his cries while waiting for everyone to get there. I had to react."

"Your decision could have got you killed." Hotch said, unexpectedly expressing his concern for her. He noticed the bruise that had now formed on her face and the hand marks that now showed on her neck.

"That is the risk you take in this job." Emily shot back at him.

"We are a team and you are not to single yourself out, and disobey a direct order."

"Well I wasn't just going to stand there and let that boy get molested when I could do something about it."

Hotch knew his conversation was not leading anywhere and he was getting more irritated. "Agent Prentiss you are not to disobey a direct order again. If you do I will be forced to suspend you."

"You would suspend me for something that would save that little boy from what was sure to be something that would haunt him the rest of his life."

Hotch raised his voice to a level that told Emily she needed to back off because she was pushing too far, "Agent Prentiss, you are not to do it again is that clear?"

Her face tightened with anger and she said gruffly, "Yes sir." She walked out and slammed the door.

Hotch looked out his window at her. He couldn't deny to himself that he would have done the same thing, but as leader of this team he had to keep everyone straight. Regardless of the argument that just took place he was relieved to see her sitting at her desk and not being brought home in a body bag.

Emily sat at her desk infuriated by Hotch's orders. She was incapable of even trying to fathom why he was so mad when he would of none-the-less done the same thing. The thought of him standing in his office yelling at her with his authority sent a thought of attraction towards him. They weren't that far away, maybe she should have waited, and she should have been more responsible and took into consideration the lives of her team members. Coming to this realization she looked back at his office and met his stern face staring at her, questioning her motives and behavior. She nodded her head at him in almost an in apology like manner. His face slightly changed nodding back at her.

It was past and she moved on.

When Hotch saw her nod he immediately felt guilty for being so harsh with her and took a seat at his desk. He said to himself _She is quite a woman._

* * *

_I hope you liked it, let me know what you think! _


End file.
